reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Otherworld/Red Zone
First zone of the Otherworld after the Tutorial. Overview A world of toxic sea and the giant sky-high World Tree. The zone was once ruled by the [[Elvenheim|'Elvenheims']], elf-like beings who created the World Tree to provide for their kind and protect them from the toxic water. The World Tree sucks up the toxic waters and create the land for the Elvenheim to live and supplied endless Nutritional Fluids to eat. With the tree, the Evenheims were able to unify their race. The World Tree is powered by the [[Divine Stone|'Divine Stone']] which is like a small sun like source of mana. The Divine Stone has a lock cast on it to prevent teleportation through the World Tree to prevent theft. The Divine Stone were fragmented into 5 pieces, each of which respectively fueled four of the [[Five Calamities|'Five Calamities']]; Calamity Fish, Devouring and Vomiting Root, Ouroboros, Wasp Legion Queen, and the . Gathering the fragments along with the Five Relics will revive the tree and stabilize its energy. [[Tekilon|'Tekilon']], an [[Akaron|'Akaron']] from the [[Orange Zone|'Orange Zone']], transferred his soul over to the body of a baby Elvenheim who would one day grow up to be king. He spent many years living with them while creating the Four Calamities in secret. Tekilon tried to think of a different method to save his race without destroying the Elvenheims but that changed when Tekilon's Elvenheim son died. He tried madly in order to save his son but something went wrong and the attempt to save his son just created the seed for another Calamity. This snapped Tekilon and made him realize that he needed to save his entire race in the Orange Zone. He caused the destruction of the Elvenheim by using the Calamities to kill the World Tree and keeping four of the Five Relics within Arsenal, the [[Thousand Soldiers Armor|'Thousand Soldiers Armor']]. Due to this, the Elvenheim lost the war against the Calamity Fish because they couldn't be armed with the Five Relics. After the war, things went wrong and the Zone was left empty of its inhabitants, with only monsters present for the first batch of humans to make it through the tutorial to discover. Entrance/Exit In order to enter the Red Zone, one must gather the materials to build a ship prepared by the fairy to go from the Colorless Zone to the Red Zone. From there, one must spend some time on the ship as it traverses the Toxic Sea towards one of the island sized roots of the <World Tree>. The bigger the ship, the higher its defenses and durability to withstand attacks. In order to exit the Red Zone and move on to the Orange Zone, one must dive into the huge lake that is located between the six huge trunks of the World Tree. It is called the because the surface of the lake looks like a mirror when it is activated to allow people to move on to the next zone. The activates once a month but after the World Tree was resurrected, it can be opened any time. Areas The Sea A sea of toxic water. Incidentally, it is also the waters below the second stage of the tutorial. It is inhabited by , beings who can't come out of the water due to a curse. They hunt new arrivals by attacking ships and pulling them down. The wanders the sea, swallowing up the roots of the World Tree. World Tree The World Tree is split into different areas such as the End Root, Middle Root, Base Root, Trunk, and Branches. The level of the beasts in the Red Zone increases the closer one gets to the giant World Tree. The environment of the end root gets harsher as time goes on due to the Calamity Fish eating the roots, making it so new arrivals stay on the boat longer and taking them closer to the World Tree where stronger beasts live. The trunk of the World Tree splits into six thick paths when it gets close to the surface. These paths then drops down horizontally to the land, splits up into 12 roots, and then continues to spread along the surface and into the sea. The roots of the World Tree are divided into the Exterior and the Interior. The Interior absorbs the toxic waters from the roots and sends it to the Trunk. The Exterior purifies the toxic water into Nutritional Fluid and supplies it to the Tree. People can eat and drink the fluids with a so that one does not starve. Plant A large factory shaped building located near below the World Tree. Within lies hundreds of millions of Cultivating Containers where beasts are constantly getting produced. It uses the energy of the [[Divine Stone|'Divine Stone']] Fragment, the toxic water, and a hard drive of saved DNA information to create the beasts. The Thousand Soldiers Armor is located here, which was stored with the Devouring and Vomiting Roots. El-Karaeen The palace of the Elvenheim and the place where the King of the Elvenheim resides. It is located on the top of the World Tree, above the clouds. The palace is protected by the , a pink flower over 1km in size that covers the palace in tens of thousands of petals made of energy. If someone who isn't granted access touches it then they will ignite on fire and burn away. Only the Administrator and the king can freely enter the palace. The Forked Lightning is located in the Throne Room. Behind the Throne is an Altar where the Divine Stone and Five Relics can be placed to power the World Tree.Category:Dimension